Under His Control
by jordylilly777
Summary: Danny's life is good, he defeated Freakshow and is no longer being controlled, but when the crystal ball isn't truly destroyed and Vlad has it who's to stop him from controlling Danny? Answer to VampireFrootLoop's challenge. Please Review!
1. The Crystal Ball Survived

**Hey, this is my first Danny Phantom story so please be nice though constructive criticism is always welcome. This is an answer to challenge 2 for Vampire Froot Loops Rule, I hope you like it! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 1 The Crystal Ball Survived**

**Danny's POV**

I looked at Sam and then at Freak Show. Half of me screamed to fight his control and that Sam was right, that I had the scepter and that he could no longer control me. Then I looked at Freak Show, and it felt like no matter how much I disliked it he was my master, and me holding the scepter couldn't change that, but then I saw Sam fall… I snapped out his control.

"Sam? SAM!"

I jumped after her, dropping the crystal ball to save her. I've never flown so fast in my life, but it paid off, I caught her. I could feel the control of the crystal ball break soon after I caught her. I looked down and couldn't see… _I guess it broke and I'm too far away to see it clearly_, but somehow that didn't seem like the answer…

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her, "I think so. It's all a blur. I did some bad stuff, didn't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed."

We flew back up, and got Freak Show arrested. Everything is perfect, well except for being grounded. Though I have a strange feeling something isn't right…

**Vlad's POV**

I was simply flying towards Amity Park, when a crystal ball literally fell out of the sky! It looked like some sort of ghostly artifact, so I took it back to my mansion. I searched book after book until I finally found it… a crystal ball… that control's ghosts! _Hmmm, very interesting, _My thoughts wandered off to daniel who refused my offer to join me… an evil smile crept to my face, _if you won't come to my side by choice Daniel, what will you do to stop me if it's no longer your choice? _I laughed, it's about time I visited some old _friends_ of mine…

**I hope you like it so far, and please review it'll make my day!**


	2. One Last Chance

**Hey I'm back! I'll try and update this fast but, it's not likely with homework and stuff. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you make me feel special. On to the story!**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 2 One last Chance**

**Danny's POV**

Today was awesome! It's a Saturday, so of course no school which makes every day better. I slept in until around 9:45(which is extremely early for me on a Saturday), me Sam and Tucker went to the water park to go down their new water slide, it was so high and steep that I was literally free falling part of the time, and it was awesome! After the water park we went to the carnival and went on the biggest roller coasters there it went upside down 8 times! Later we went to Sam's house for horror movies and video games, Sam won most of them, but I was having too much fun to really care! That night we went to a Dumpty Humpty Concert, which rocked! And lastly we went to the park with my telescope to star gaze. It was the end of what I call a perfect day, no Lancer, no homework, and _no _ghost attacks! Just relaxing and having fun with the two best friends a guy can ask for. The next day I was ready for another perfect day. Sam and Tucker were coming over, the day wouldn't be perfect without them, so when I heard the doorbell I ran to the door, excited for what today would bring, but when I got there my day was quickly ruined by one person…

"VLAD!"

"Why hello Daniel, nice to see you too." He smirked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I would've continued to yell at him, but dad barged in.

"Vladdie!"

Vlad suddenly looked really mad. "Hello Jack."

My mom came in, sure make his visit a whole family thing. "Vlad? What you doing here in such short notice?" she was trying to be polite, but I could tell she was really annoyed.

"Why, hello Maddie." Vlad said not noticing her annoyance.

"You're welcome here anytime V-man!" my dad said to my displeasure.

"Why thank you Jack,"

"How about we get refreshments, Jack." Said my mom, willing to do anything to leave the room.

"Great idea Maddie!" and with that they left the room.

I turned to Vlad, "What do you Vlad?" _I really hate him…_

"Why visiting old friends of mine of course."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Very well Daniel… I would like to give you another chance to join me." I must've looked surprised because he chuckled.

"Consider your decision, Daniel; think about everything I could show you."

I know he could show me a lot, and I'll admit it's tempting, but the price of learning from him is too high.

"Save it Plasmius, as long as the decisions mine I'll never join you."

He looked at me with dark amusement, "Very well, Daniel. We'll meet again soon. Very soon." And with that he turned into Plasmius, went intangible, and flew through the ceiling. Even though I'm glad he's gone, what he said before he left me uneasy, but when my parents came back into room I came out of my thoughts to cover for Vlad. I told them he said something came up so he had to leave. A few minutes later me Sam and Tucker decided to go to the park, little did we know Vlad was invisibly watching our every move while holding a crystal ball…

"Soon, Daniel, soon…"


	3. No Longer My Decision

**Flash back…Once again I have barely any homework and I'm extremely bored. What on earth should I do! I know I can update my story! That's a great idea!... End of flash back. Thank you everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome and don't worry, DeliciousKrabKakes. I'll catch you! (Catches DeliciousKrabKakes) now on with the story! **

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 3 No Longer My Decision **

**Danny's POV**

When we got to the park I told Sam and Tucker what happened with Vlad.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure it's nothing." Sam reassured me.

"Ya, dude there's no need to worry, sure Vlad is evil and is probably planning something that will be really bad for you, but…OW!" Sam hit him.

"Shut up tucker! Danny everything is going to be fine, okay?"

I looked at her closely, "Ya, I guess your right…" I still felt uneasy though.

"Good, cause I'm _starving_! I say we go to the Nasty Burger." Said Tucker.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied, right as a familiar, cold breath came out of my mouth. I sighed,

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure Danny?" I nodded, "Well ok if you're sure…" they waved and left as I transformed to try and find out where the ghost was.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR THEIR SQUARENESS!"

You have got to be kidding me…

He started flying toward an alley, so I followed him. Thermos in hand.

"YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN TRAP ME IN THAT CYLINTRICAL CONTAINER! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST! WILL DESTROYYYYYAHHHH!" he started screaming as I sucked him in and closed the top. I smiled; time to go to the Nasty Burger… Well, I would have if _Vlad _wasn't there with a hand behind his back…

I groaned, "What _now _Vlad? Haven't you annoyed me enough today?"

He smiled an evil grin. "What was it you said about not joining me?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

_Uhhhh, not this again… _"I said, I would never join you as long as the decision is mine, Plasmius. And I won't be changing my mind anytime soon." I said angrily.

He laughed, then he pulled out a red crystal ball… No… It can't be.

He looked at me oddly, "Have you seen this before Daniel?"

I didn't answer, I've never been so terrified in my entire life… with that Vlad can make me do _anything…_ that just made me get even more afraid. I slowly backed away, fearful of what would come next. I was trying my best to not show how scared I was, but I must've failed miserably considering he laughed…

"You, you have. Haven't you?" he laughed again, enjoying my fear. That quickly replaced my fear with anger.

"Now, why don't we test it, hmm?" he turned it toward me, "You see, Daniel, you _will_ join me because the decision is no longer yours."


	4. Struggling Against His Grip

**(Watches DeliciousKrabKakes fall) Uhhhhh, not again… I need to tie you to a tree or something. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please don't fall off cliffs like a certain someone who is now tied to a tree. Also, I forgot this in the last couple of chapters, here goes nothing… I do not… own… Danny… D-Danny… FINE! I don't own Danny Phantom! Phew, that was the hardest confession ever! Well now that's over… on with the story!**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 4 Struggling against His Grip**

**Vlad's POV**

The second the crystal ball came out from behind my back I watch his face go from confusion to why I was laughing to complete fear, had it been used on him before?

"Have you seen this before, Daniel?"

He didn't answer; looking even more terrified by the second… it was strange, seeing him afraid. Even when I could easily kill his human half, expose his secret to the world, or completely destroy him all together, he's never shown fear. Usually, he just gets angrier and even more stubborn! Well, if that's even possible for him… but now… he just looks like a scared little kid! _I've reduced him to complete fear of me… _At this thought I chuckled.

"You have, haven't you!" I laughed loudly, and it looked like he was going to blast me right there.

"Now, why don't we test it, hmm? You see, Daniel, you _will_ join me because the decision is no longer yours" I pointed the crystal ball scepter towards him, waiting for his eyes to turn red like the book said, but instead he looked like he was concentrating really hard… That can't be right; the book said ghosts shouldn't be able to fight it. Maybe it's because we're half ghost, but I didn't have to fight to not be controlled by it… I'll look into this later.

I tried saying it again, "You _will_ join me."

He collapsed onto the ground, shaking slightly, and I heard a mumbled _no_. I decided to be a bit more forceful…

I shot an ecto-blast at him, he slammed into the wall. He looked extremely tired and dazed. He looked at the crystal ball, and his face constricted in pain as his eyes slowly turned red. I smiled; _he's finally within my grasp!_ Then I heard someone I'm starting to dislike almost as much as Jack Fenton…

"Danny?" it was his obnoxious Goth friend, Samantha.

"Sleep." I ordered quietly. He looked at me with a blank expression, but quickly closed his eyes and fell asleep. I picked him up and started flying invisibly toward my mansion feeling quite pleased; _I finally have my perfect son…_

**Danny's POV**

Pain, that's what I felt as soon as he said I would join him, it felt like a mix of a migraine and my brain melting, but I couldn't stop trying! I broke out of Freak Show's control, and I can do it with his! But, there was something missing… SAM! She's the reason I broke out of his control! I started thinking about her, like when we first met, and other happy memories. _I can do this, I can do this, _and I was almost completely free, until Vlad's voice rang through my ears…

"You _will_ join me."

I collapsed, the pain was unbearable, it was almost as bad as the portal… but I continued to fight it. I started shaking while trying to keep control,

"No…" I mumbled

I'll never join you! You crazy Fruit Loop! Is what I wanted to say, but sadly I didn't have the energy to do that at the moment.

"Uhh!" he shot me!

_Geez if a simple no made him shoot me I wonder what he would do if I said what I really wanted to say…_

I tried to stay in control, but that shot was the last straw… I slowly felt my willpower leave me as my eye's turned red. I'm too late, he has me…

"Danny?" I heard a voice say, but not just any voice… Sam's voice. SAM! All I have to do is look at her and I'll be free!

"Sleep."

_No, I can't sleep now! I have to see her! _My eyes unwillingly began to close… _No! _I was asleep in a few seconds. I felt my mind slowly be taken over just like the rest of my body, but a small piece didn't, _I will get into control again, I have too, for Sam… if Vlad thinks he's going to get his perfect son so easily then he's got another thing coming…_

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! This one is the biggest one yet! Also part of this story was VampireFootLoopsRule idea. I'll explain what it is exactly later, but I've only put a glimpse of it in so you're going to have to wait and see! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Fighting with Myself

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating I didn't have a computer all weekend and I had ten pounds of homework! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Tell me what you think! If you do I'll give you a piñata! On with the story!**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 5 Fighting with Myself**

**Sam's POV**

After a few seconds of walking towards the Nasty Burger, I told Tucker to go ahead and that I would wait for Danny. I went back to the spot we were in a few moments ago when I heard a sickening thud. Feeling fear rushing into my heart I rushed towards where I heard it. It was strangely quiet, no sound at all. But I knew someone was there, I could feel the unnatural coldness coming from that one area making my spine tingle. I called his name hoping desperately for a response… I didn't get one, I rushed in expecting to find Danny badly beaten or possibly dead… _don't think about that, Danny can take care of himself… I hope. _

But as soon as I looked into that alley I saw no one, even the cold was suddenly gone… I was about to turn and walk away when I saw something green on the wall… I went over for a closer look and saw a small puddle of green ooze on the concrete. I slowly reached my hand out to touch it. _It's still warm…_ that has ectoplasm, _oh no, whoa, slow down Sam it might not be Danny's it could be…_ my eyes drifted towards the Fenton thermos…

"Oh no, Danny!"

I looked around frantically for some sign of what direction he went in. finding none, I rushed off to tell Tucker and Jazz and see if they could help me find him. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and got there in only a couple of minutes. I found Tucker, stuffing his face of course…

"Tucker, come on! We have find Danny!"

"Wha- hey!" I cut him off by taking his PDA and sprinting away. I needed to go as fast as possible, and me making him run for his PDA is the best way to do it.

I burst through the door, completely by passing knocking. Tucker soon came in panting,

"Hey, what gives Sam? What's wrong with Danny? And give me back my PDA!"

I tossed it to him and watched him hug it affectionately right as Jazz came into the room. "Don't worry Jenny… you're safe now." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sam, Tucker? What's going on? Where's Danny?" she questioned.

"I don't know! I went back to where I was but he wasn't there, but then I heard a noise and found ectoplasm and his thermos, but no Danny! It's like he disappeared…"

Tucker looked at me a little nervously, but Jazz looked at me with that 'I'm so mature and smart compared to you so you should do whatever I say' looks, the same look she gives everyone.

I sighed, "Look, Jazz I know what you're going to say, but I heard a loud noise, it was really cold in that area, there was _warm_ ectoplasm, and I found his thermos there! It all adds up! Something happened to Danny! Now are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me!" my sigh turning into a yell.

She looked kind of nervous now too, "We can use the booooomerang! Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"I-it's broken…" she looked really nervous now. "Sam I'm sure he's fine… alright look, let's use my parent's ghost finder, we'll go through all of the ghosts until we find him."

This seemed like the best idea considering the boooooomerang was broken. I stiffly nodded. So we left, the closest ghost in Amity park is by the Casper High… joy.

**Vlad's POV**

We were almost at my mansion, when I felt something warm oozing onto my glove, I looked down to see glowing ectoplasm all over it. _How hard did I hit him?_ I flew a little faster to check and see, when I got there I set him down and looked him over, what I saw made me gasp. There was a hole in his back spewing ectoplasm and had chunks of rock in it. I almost barfed at the sight of it. I quickly cleaned it out, bandaged it, and set him on the guest bed. He looked so emotionless, almost dead, but I know he isn't at the feel of his heartbeat.

I quietly left the room to let him rest, and began to get ready for bed. Tomorrow we would train, I have to admit I was pretty excited about it, but first a few test to make sure he is _completely _under my control…

**Danny's POV Danny's thoughts are **_**italic **_**and Danny's mind control thoughts are **_**italic bold**_

_Come on, eyes! Open! You can do this Danny, you can do this. This is your body you can do what you want! _ _**Vlad is your master Danny; you must do what he says. Get that into your thick skull. **__Shut up! Open eyes, OPEN! __**Struggling is pointless; he control's your body now and forever. Besides, were nowhere near her now. **__WHAT! Well in that case I'm leaving all together! __**You and I both know you can't do that unless your master tells you to. Also, you're in no condition to be moving, and you especially shouldn't be flying. **__Wait… so I'm injured? __** Yes. **__I can't feel it. __**You're not in control of your body so you can't feel at all. **__Then why do I have a headache?__** That's punishment for going against your master, it will go away if you simply let go, and allow yourself to be taken over. **__Thanks, but I think I can handle a headache._

The truth is I can't handle _this _headache. It feels like the last sane piece of my brain is melting. I continue struggling anyway though. All I think about is being free, flying through the night sky, and being with Sam… I crave that feeling I get when I'm with her. Not that I'd ever tell her that though, I mean, what if she doesn't like me back? _No, don't think about that. We're just friends…_ I slowly drifted off, I was exhausted. My last thought before falling asleep was how much Sam was going to kill me for disappearing when I get back… if I get back.

**1,036 words! It's a new record! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Perfect Son

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews they make me so happy! As promised, your piñata! Who wants to hit first? Please review, it makes my day! As much as I hate to say it, I don't own Danny Phantom… depressing right? Oh well, on with the story.**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 6 The "Perfect" Son**

**Sam's POV**

Okay, so far we've seen Skulker (almost blew us up), Klemper (it took an _hour_ to get him to leave me alone), Ember (my ears drums are now shattered), the lunch lady (I now smell like _meat_), and Johnny 13 (almost ran us over). We we're a sorry sight, covered in scratches, bruises, ice, meat, and half way deaf. After all of that happening you would think we would have found at least a clue to where Danny was, but we didn't. There was nothing, NOTHING!

I was seething; who ever took Danny was dead, DEAD. Even if he _is_ a ghost, he won't know what death really felt like until I get a hold of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV Danny's thoughts are <em>italic <em>and Danny's mind control thoughts are _italic bold Danny's mind control words are "Italic bold in quotations"_**

* * *

><p>I heard a voice echo through my head.<p>

"Daniel"

What do know, it's the crazy Fruit Loop.

"Wake up"

I don't think so, I'm sleeping in.

_**You must obey. **__No way, I'm a late sleeper; I'm not waking up this early. He can wait.__** He is your master if he tells you to wake up, you wake up. **_

I felt my eyes slowly open…

_No! I'm NOT getting up! __**You are. **__Why can't you just leave me alone! I'm tired, I want to sleep! __**It's not about what you want; it's about what he wants. You are insignificant. You were made to follow him. Just let go, you aren't good enough for free will. **__…_

My eyes opened all the way to see _"my master" _in front of me in ghost form holding a red crystal ball.

"Good, you're awake. Follow me, we need to test something, but first we will have breakfast." He announced.

My body unwillingly followed him to what looked like the dining room. He sat down in one of the chairs, as soon as he did a glowing green ghost came out with a fancy looking omelet, he sat an identical one in front of the chair next to Vlad.

Vlad looked at me expectantly, "Well aren't you going to sit down?"

As soon as the words left his mouth I sat down. He started eating and motioned towards my plate basically telling me to eat too. I resisted the urge to start eating…

_**Eat. **__He said nothing about eating he just told me to sit down. __**You know he wants you to eat too.**_

A terrible wave of pain came to the last sane part of my brain, it felt like it was melting all over again but it was melting faster this time. I tried to ignore it, but it was too painful…

_P-please! Stop, please stop. Oh God, make it stop. Leave me alone, please just leave me alone! __**I will stop if you eat. **_

I tried to refuse, but the pain was too strong. I slowly grabbed my fork and began to eat, relieved to feel the pain disappear. I almost barfed; this is the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten! I slowly put my fork down, to find the horrible pain return.

_**You stopped eating. **__Did you taste that? It's disgusting! __**Your opinion doesn't matter, now eat.**_

My hand moved against my wishes, and put food into my mouth, and made me swallow. You've never truly been force fed if you haven't experienced this.

Soon the plate was empty. I seriously don't know what was keeping the food down at this point. Vlad motioned for me to follow him, and despite my protests I did. He stopped abruptly, and turned towards me.

"Time for the test…" he looked at me with an evil grin on his face, "Denounce your father, and call me father instead."

I didn't, his red eyes glowed menacingly. "It's simple, call your father a complete buffoon and say I am now your father."

I started shaking from the pain I was feeling. I wouldn't do that, the pain increased. _**Do it! **__Fine! I'll just twist the words a bit…_

"Y-you a-are my f-father," the words felt forced out, but this next part made saying that worth it. "And you are a Fruit Loop!"

He slapped me across the face, "Shut up, you little brat! You are my perfect son! You will do as I say when I say it!"

I felt my eyes flicker to green, but they quickly went back to red.

"Now denounce your father!"

I said nothing.

"You _will _do as I say!" He shot an ectoblast at me

My eyes flickered to green again, but went back to red just as quickly. I continued to be silent.

He grabbed my wrist and sent electricity through my body, I withered in pain. "Do it." He looked about ready to kill me, but with my eyes flickering to green again, I defiantly answered _no_.

He lost all control with that one word; he grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. I felt my eyes go back to red.

He slowly walked up and picked me up by the neck.

"What was that little badger?" he had a dangerous edge in his voice.

"_**Yes, Father.**_" Those were not my words, it was my voice, but the words came from the voice inside my head. I no longer have control over what I say…

Vlad smiled, my response obviously pleasing him, "That's my good little badger…"

**Guess what! I finally found out how to make line breaks! I'm so excited! I've been trying to do that for so long! I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. George

**I'm sooooooo sorry! I****'ve had so much homework lately, I was moving, ****I started a new story (feel free to check it out), and to top it off I had a HORRIBLE writers block! SO PLEASE DON****'T KILL ME! ****Heh heh, yep that****'s about it, on with the-**

**(****Person, but not me, whispering)**

**Ughh, not that again!**

**(Person yet again whispering)**

**Do I have to?**

**(Person nods)**

**Ugh, fine****… I don't own mhny fammh**

**(Person) what was that?**

**I don****'t own dhny fannh**

**(Person) What! **

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM ALRIGHT, SHEEEESH!**

**(Person smiling)**

**Well****…**** now that that****'****s over, on with the story! **

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 7 George**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV Danny's thoughts are <strong>_**italic **_**and Danny's mind control thoughts are **_**italic bold Danny's mind control words are "Italic bold in quotations"**_

* * *

><p>Training that's what I was forced to do after calling him father… calling him that seriously left a horrible taste in my mouth. All I wanted to do at the moment was yell at him that he wasn't my father and never would be, call him a fruit loop, and get out of here. But sadly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.<p>

I focused back in on the lesson, well at least tried to, I didn't really do anything. It was the crystal ball me. I think he needs a name; I'm going to call him Bob, or maybe George. I can't decide… I'll just ask him…

_Hey, evil voice that came from the crystal ball! __**…**__Hello? __**I'm a little busy. **__Ya, well I was just wondering would you rather me call you Bob or George? __**What? **__Would you rather be called Bob or George? __**You want to name me? **__Uhhh, kinda. __**I'm too amazing to be named! You are not worthy of doing such! **__I think I'm going to call you George__… you sound like a George. __**I DO NOT, YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL! **__Soooo, you want your name to be Bob? __**YES! I MEAN NO! I MEAN, GAHHH! **__Sooo, George? __**Just ignore him. **__You know I can hear you, right?__** Just ignore him**__**… **__Hey George, wanna get some ice cream?_

"_**SHUT UP!**__**"**_he finally yelled.

Vlad looked over at me angrily, "What was that?"

George didn't answer.

_Ha-ha! You got in trouble! You got in trouble! __**Where's a muzzle when you need one**__**…**_

* * *

><p>Soon it was starting to get late, so Vlad forced me to go to my room to go to bed where George forced me to fall asleep. <em>I wonder what he has planned for me tomorrow <em>_…_

I thought right before I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>**'s POV**

* * *

><p>Still no sign of him anywhere, I sighed feeling depressed at the fact. Jazz suggested we check where he first disappeared for clues. Thinking this is probably the best idea I agreed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>_…_

* * *

><p>We searched through the entire area, but I couldn't find anything else since the last time I was here, <em>wait a second<em>_… _

"THE THERMOS!" I yelled.

"Ya, what about it?" Tucker asked.

"There might be a ghost in it who knows something about what happened to Danny!"

We quickly ran to the Fenton's house, then into the lab to let out the ghost in a ghost proof cage thing. We grabbed a couple of weapons. You never know what kind of vicious creature could be inside…

I slowly pushed the release button.

"AHA! I am the Box Ghost! I told you I would not stay trapped in that cylindrical container!"

_You have got to be kidding me__…_

"But you're still trapped." Jazz pointed out.

He looked around, noticing the cage he was trapped in he gasped, "BOX! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME IN SUCH A HORRIBLE AND CRUEL WAY!" he began weeping at the sudden betrayal.

I sighed, "Look, were looking for Danny. Do you know what happened to him?" he stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Ummm, maybe…"

I frowned, "If you tell us something about what happened to him, we'll let you go."

"Ah, yes before he trapped me in that strange container I saw someone with a red crystal ball…"

My eyes widened, _but__… I thought it was broken! And even if it wasn't how __did Freak Show get it again? _

"Ummm, can I go now?"

I absent mindedly opened the cage.

"YES! I AM FREE!" he said with glee, though I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to figure out how we were going to find Danny…

**Not the longest chapter I've done****… don't forget to review! It makes me happy!**


	8. Well This Sucks

**Hey guys? (Cricket, cricket) Guys? Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it? Awww come on! Don****'t be like that! I know I haven't updated in like ever, and stuff… but I had good reasons! Like, ****Ummm****…**** like, homework? Ya, YEAH homework! That's why I hadn't updated… OKAY! YOU CAUGHT ME! I've been suffering from a serious case called writers block! (DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUN!) I ****know tragic right... Well here****'s the chapter, AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (****On hands and knees) I****'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOONER, I PROMISE! I'M JUST A VERY BUSY PERSON WITH A HORRIBLE ILLNESS! Well, hopefully this chapter is worth the long wait. On with the story!**

**Under His Control**

**Ch. 8 Well this Sucks**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV Danny's thoughts are <strong>_**italic **_**and Danny's mind control thoughts are **_**italic bold Danny's mind control words are "Italic bold in quotations"**_

* * *

><p><em>After being here for a full day I think this whole situation is finally settling in. I'm trapped inside of my own body. I can tell you it's the worst form of entrapment. Why? You're never safe, not even in your own body. You're forced to do things that you would never do in your entire life, and it's painful. There's no escape from the pain. I hate Vlad, but know what I hate more? That stupid crystal ball! I have to destroy it… <em>_**You really shouldn't think out loud. **__Oh yeah, I forgot to say your thoughts aren't even safe. __**You won't be able to destroy it. **__Oh, AND there__'s an extremely annoying voice that monitors me all the time, isn't that right George? __**WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!**__ NOPE! __**Grrrr**__**… **__Where was I with my inner monologue? Oh yeah, I guess what I__'m saying is: this sucks._

"Daniel, wake up." _Oh look my second favorite person is here. __**If he**__**'s your second who's your first? **__YOU GEORGE! __**…**__** No comment**__**…**_

Around this time I noticed I was being shaken. I slowly opened my eyes and mumbled, stop I'm trying to sleep. But since I rolled over at the same time it sounded more like mmmm im frnnmm oo sweep.

"What?" he asked me.

I turned back over slightly, yawned, and repeated what I said.

Only at this moment did I realize something, I had just spoken. And when I say me, I don't mean the crystal ball me, I mean _me _as in my thoughts becoming words at _my_ command, and no one else's!

If the enormity of this event would've settled in sooner I would've made a run for it. But for now I was frozen in shock, the shock of hearing my own voice after a day, or half, of complete silence.

Another thing I noticed is that the pain is gone. The brain melting pain is totally gone. In most circumstances I wouldn't have care so much, but this made me curious. I mean, why would George try so hard to keep me pushed down, when he was just going to let me go?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>**'s POV**

* * *

><p>A <em>red <em>crystal ball…

I'm not sure what to do with this information, I mean Freak show's in jail so it can't be him. And now I _know_ it's not a ghost, if it was he would've been hypnotized by it too. Also, how is it not destroyed in the first place? I _know_ Danny dropped it, so how is it not destroyed? Someone would have to both know about it and go to try and take it from Freak show, or just get extremely lucky…

I decided on the first choice, because the probability of someone to stroll by and accidently catch it is a little farfetched…

Which means it was probably a ghost hunter.

I looked out the window to see it was getting late, which would bring on a whole new set of problems. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would want to know where Danny is…

We may be able to hide the fact that he's missing for one more day, if we're lucky, but once we go back to school on Tuesday there will be no more hiding the fact that he's not here.

It's a good thing this is a long weekend.

We quietly sneak out the house, and call them to ask if Danny can sleep over at Tucker's. They tell us it's fine, and to tell him they love him and will see him tomorrow. _Hopefully we will find him by tomorrow, if not__… well let's just say it will suck…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it<strong>**'s kinda short, but like I said I'm suffering from writers block! Speaking of which… if you have any ideas on what I should do for the next chapter, by all means TELL ME! Any idea is appreciated!**


End file.
